Riders of motorcycles and bicycles may encounter collisions, falls, and other distress situations, and may be in need of assistance. Devices which automatically recognize a distress situation and summon assistance remotely have been proposed. In many cases, these devices are somewhat complicated and may require plural components, may be incorporated into helmets or apparel, or into the wheeled vehicle being used.
It is desirable that an assistance summoning device have manual features in addition to automatic features.
There remains a need in the art for a practical, versatile device for recognizing a distress situation and summoning assistance remotely.